Conversations
by foxface123
Summary: This is a game that i'm going to play with yall. I will have a 'conversation' with a Naruto character, but you guys get to choose which one! You can also tell me questions to ask them! We can ask them anything, but it'll mainly revolve around SasuNaru. I really hope this becomes a thing! Let's have fun!
1. Naruto

**OKAY SO- I'm doing this thing on Tumblr where I have a 'conversation' with the Naruto characters. It can be about anything, but i've mainly had them revolvingaround SasuNaru.**

**I want to make this a thing, so let's have fun with it you guys!**

**What we do is you guys ask me what character you want me to have a conversation with. You can also tell me some questions you want me to ask.**

**Let's make a vote on what character we should do next, okay?**

**The first one is one I did on my own, Naruto!**

**Oh and, we can repeat conversations with the same characters, we'd just have to ask different questions.**

**I hope this becomes a frequent thing! Let's have fun!**

**/**

A conversation... with Naruto.

**Me:** Naruto-chan, how much ramen would it take for me to buy Sasuke-kun from you?

**Naruto:** Huh? What kind of question is that-

**Me:** Are you a screamer in bed? Sasuke-kun told me that you were.

**Naruto:** W-what?!

**Me:** Are you aware that you are sexy?

**Naruto:** I-I just-

**Me:** If you had to choose between Sakura-san or Sasuke-kun, who would you choose?

**Naruto:** Sasuke. *slaps hand over mouth*

**Me:** *smiles* That's all I need to know. Do you happen to know where Sakura-san ran off to?

**/**

**Review and tell me which character we should do next! Majority rules!**


	2. Sasuke

**I got a review asking for Sasuke!**

**/**

**Me: **So Sasuke-kun... How is Naruto in bed?

**Sasuke:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Me:** Look, I love him just as much as you do, maybe even more, but I want him to be with you for some reason. I don't know why, is it bad that if we were together I would allow him to have sex with you?

**Sasuke:** What are you even-

**Me:** How does it feel to know that Naruto looks completely fuckable in a maids costume?

**Sasuke: **How did you get in here?

**Me:** Anyways, i'm going to leave some condoms over by Aoda. Be safe.*walks out*

**Sasuke:** ... Juugo, i'm going out. *grabs condoms*

**/**

**Alright, who's next? And remember, you can ask for another conversation with the same character. **


	3. Sasuke and Naruto

**I got one for both Naruto and Sasuke.**

**/**

**Me:** So Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun, how's your sex life?

**Naruto: **W-what?! How could you ask us-

**Sasuke:** Not good enough.

**Naruto:** Sasuke!

**Me: **Naruto-chan, recently Sasuke-kun told me that you were a screamer in bed. So, I decided to do some research. The majority of the village said that they can always hear you. How do you feel about that?

**Naruto: **When did you do that?!

**Me: **The majority who answered said that they don't even mind hearing you.

**Sasuke: **Hmph. Of course they don't. Naruto's moaning leaves a lot to be desired.

**Naruto: **Shut up!

**Me:** Sasuke-kun, what's the most romantic thing Naruto has ever done for you?

**Sasuke:** Naruto and romantic are two words that don't go together.

**Me:** So I take it that you're the one who does the romantic things?

**Sasuke: **I guess.

**Me:** Naruto-chan, is Sasuke-kun ticklish?

**Naruto:** Huh? I've never tried to tickle him or anything...

**Me:** We should do something about that... *reaches forward*

**Sasuke: **Don't touch me.

**/**

**Lol. Alright, who's next?**


	4. Sakura

**Got one for Sakura, asking her about SasuNaru.**

**/**

**Me:** Sakura-san, the stats have come in. The NaruSaku pairing is one of the most looked up pairings in Japan.

**Sakura: **R-Really? Is it now? Wow...

**Me:** But, the SasuNaru/NaruSasu pairing overrules yours by thousands. How do you feel about that?

**Sakura:** N-Naruto and Sasuke-kun?!

**Me:** Sakura, why do you still try? Sasuke-kun obviously has more sexual tension towards Naruto-chan than anyone else.

**Sakura:** Well I mean... There's always hope-

**Me:** *chuckles* Yes, you think that... If you had to choose between Naruto-chan or Sasuke-kun, who would you choose?

**Sakura:** That's so hard but.. I know that I would choose Naruto.

**Me:** What do you think about the SasuNaru pairing? If that's how it turns out, would you be angry or supportive?

**Sakura:** Well... It would definitely be upsetting because I care about both of them so much... But in the end, that's why I would support them. Because they're both important to me.

**Me:** Have you ever heard of the SakuHina pairing?

**Sakura:** Excuse me?

**Me:** I didn't say anything.

**/**

**Who's next?**


	5. Hinata

**I got one for Hinata... hearing Sasuke and Naruto having sex. XD**

**/**

**Me:** Hinata-chan, come here for a second please.

**Hinata:** Oh, okay.

**Me:** If you're willing, could you press your ear against this door?

**Hinata:** Um... I guess I could. *presses ear against door*

**Me:** What do you hear, Hinata-chan?

**Naruto:** *slightly muffled* Oh... A-Ah! S-Sasuke!

**Hinata:** I hear... N-Naruto-kun. But he sounds a little different...

**Sasuke: ***slightly muffled* B-be quiet Naruto... Someone will hear us...

**Naruto: **This is... your fault...

**Sasuke:** How is it my fault?

**Naruto:** Y-you're the one who... who wanted to do it in the... b-bathroom.. Ah!

**Sasuke: **Shut up!

**Hinata:** H-how strange... I think that... I think that they...

**Me:** Hinata-chan, do you know what they're doing in there?

**Hinata:** *nods slowly*

**Me:** And how do you feel about that?

**Hinata: **... *pulls out camera* I-I think I should get some p-pictures...

**/**

**I think Hinata is a secret yaoi fangirl you guys... :3 **

**Who's next?**


	6. Akatsuki

**Got one for Akatsuki, I think...**

**/**

**Me:** So minna (1), do you know why I gathered you all here today?

**Hidan:** Is it to praise Jashin?

**Kakuzu:** Like anyone would ever-

**Hidan:** Fuck you!

**Itachi:** Does it have to do with my otouto?

**Me:** Why yes it does.

**Deidara:** Hm. You mean you want to talk about art, un.

**Sasori:** If you're referring to your little fireworks, then no.

**Deidara:** Tck! You think your wooden sculptures are better?! Un!

**Me:** G-guys we're getting off track here...

**Kisame:** Samehada and I are interested in what you have to say.

**Me:** Thank you. Well, I called you all here to hear what you have to say about Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun's relationship.

**Deidara:** Why's it always about those two, un?!

**Hidan:** Like I care...

**Zetsu:** This information will become history...

**Itachi:** My otouto is stubborn.

**Me: **What does that have to do with their relationship?

**Itachi:** Obviously he's going to be hard-headed and push back whatever feelings he has. So if there is anything that he's pushing back, well... Naruto should do something about it.

**Kisame:** You always get philosophical when it has something to do with your brother.

**Itachi: **That's the role I have to play.

**Konan:** Sorry that we're late.

**Pain: **I am God.

**Hidan:** We get it.

**Pain: **I shall create peace.

**Madara:** Hmph. You think you're God?

**Me:** You guys! This isn't why I called you here-

**Kakuzu:** Will I be paid for this?

**Me:** No.

**Kakuzu: **Come on Hidan.

**Hidan:** Praise Jashin!

**Me:** Wait!

**Deidara:** Well, i'm off.

**Me:** Not you too...

**Deidara:** Ja ne, un!

**Me:** Itachi-kun!

**Itachi:** Gomen. There's nothing I can do about it.

**Sasuke:** Aniki!

**Me:** Sasuke-kun! How did you get in here?!

**Sasuke:** Aniki! I've missed you!

**Naruto: **Ahh! Zombies!

**/**

**(1) Everyone. **

**Well damn it that didn't go as planned. Lol.**

**Who's next?**


	7. Shikamaru

**Got one for Shikamaru-kun!**

**/**

**Me: **So Shikamaru-kun, what do you think of Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun's relationship?

**Shikamaru:** *sigh* Troublesome.

**Me:** Is that all?

**Shikamaru:** It's the only word that can describe them perfectly.

**Me:** Have you ever heard Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan "in action" before?

**Shikamaru:** Sadly, yes.

**Me:** Could you describe the event?

**Shikamaru:** Choji and I were out eating ramen, and we heard this weird noise behind the back of the building when we were leaving. So we went around, and low and behold the ball-slapping experience of Sasuke and Naruto.

**Me:** *snorts* Ball-slapping?

**Shikamaru:** Yes... ball-slapping.

**Me:** Shikamaru-kun, how is your love life?

**Shikamaru:** Girls are troublesome.

**Me:** What about boys?

**Shikamaru:** They're just as troublesome.

**Me:** What about... Temari-san?

**Shikamaru:** The Sand Shinobi?

**Me:** Don't play coy with me, Shikamaru-kun!

**Shikamaru:** I don't know what you're-

**Me:** I saw the way you looked at her! You like her don't you? Like, _like like_ her!

**Shikamaru:** *light blush* I do not.

**Me:** Yes you do!

**Shikamaru:** Do not.

**Me:** Do too!

**Shikamaru:** Do not.

**Me:** Do too!

**Shikamaru:** D-Do not!

**Me:** Dooo tooo!

**Shikamaru:** I do!.. Not!

**Me:** Ohh! You totally said it! Bye! *starts to run off*

**Shikamaru:** Kage mane no jutsu...

**Me:** *halts* You ass.

**Shikamaru:** I can't have you gossiping around the village.

**Me:** ... We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?

**/**

**Damn that Shikamaru. He won't let me do anything fun!**

**Who's next?**


	8. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke

**Got one for... NaruHina.**

**/**

**Me:** Naruto-chan, when did you randomly switch from Sasuke-kun to Hinata-chan?

**Naruto:** Hmm. Sasuke was being a dick.

**Me:** And?

**Naruto:** So I ran away and Hinata takes care of me now!

**Me:** Interesting.

**Naruto:** Hinata is my new love!

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun...

**Me:** But this is so sudden. You and Sasuke-kun seemed so relaxed together. I thought you were gay.

**Naruto:** I'm not gay! I'm bi!

**Me: **Well this is unexpected.

**Sasuke:** Naruto! Come back to me.

**Naruto:** Never!

**Sasuke:** But Naru...

**Naruto:** No!

**Hinata:** A-Ano... Naruto-kun...

**Naruto:** What?

**Hinata:** We could always... share you.

**Me:** That gives me inspiration to write a fanfic...

**Sasuke:** ... But sharing is caring. And I don't care.

**Naruto:** That's exactly why I left you!

**Hinata:** S-So who tops?

**/**

**SasuNaruHina... :3**

**Who's next?**


	9. Tsunade

**Got one for Tsunade!**

**/**

**Me:** So Tsunade-sama, Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun... what do you think?

**Tsunade:** Hmph. The brats huh? What about them?

**Me:** Have you ever... caught them in action?

**Tsunade:** Yes.

**Me:** Where?

**Tsunade:** In my office.

**Me:** When are you planning on making Naruto-chan Hokage?

**Tsunade:** When did I say I was?

**Naruto:** Surprise-'ttebayo!

**Tsunade:** This is a private interview, Naruto!

**Me:** Naruto-chan, while you're here, have you ever stared at Tsunade-sama's breasts before?

**Naruto:** Of course I have!

**Tsunade: What was that?**

**Naruto:** N-Nothing...

**Me:** Do her boobs bounce when she talks?

**Naruto:** Yeah they do! They bounce a lot- gah! *rubs head* Baa-chan, what the hell?!

**Tsunade:** Talk about my breasts one more time...

**Me:** Tsunade-sama, there are many pornographic pictures of you on the internet. How do you feel about that?

**Tsunade:** Who put those up there?!

**Me:** So you knew that pictures were being taken of you?

**Tsunade:** I-It's fanart!

**Naruto:** I drew most of them- ah! Stop hitting me!

**Me:** Well I think I better leave. I have things to go look up. Bye Naruto-chan!

**Naruto:** A-Ahh! Wait! She's gonna kill me!

**/**

**Merp. **

**Sorry if that one wasn't as humorous as the others. I'm like really tired right now.**


	10. Jiraiya, Neji and Tenten

**I**** got some for Neji, Tenten and Ero-Sennin, so i'm going to talk to them all together.**

**/**

**Me:** How is everyone today?

**Tenten:** I'm good!

**Neji:** Fine.

**Jiraiya: **Well hello to you as well, young lady.

**Me:** What's the first word that comes to you all's head when I say: Naruto-chan.

**Tenten: **Strong.

**Neji:** Unpredictable.

**Jiraiya:** Stubborn.

**Me:** Naruto-chan has been matched up with many different people over the years. But who do you all think is best for him?

**Tenten:** Ohh... Hinata and Naruto would be cute, but sadly it's a one-sided love... I can definitely see him with Sakura. They have a lot of chemistry together. But i'd have to say Sasuke!

**Neji:** Naruto's love life doesn't concern me.

**Jiraiya:** Well he did try to go for that pink-haired girl. The young lady with the purple hair has a nice rack though. Although I can see him with that hard-headed Uchiha. Actually, Naruto does look like a girl with his clothes off...

**Me:** What do you all think about Naruto-chan's clothing?

**Tenten:** Naruto would look super hot if he wore like, fishnet with his Chuunin jacket over it... Wait he's not a Chuunin yet.

**Neji:** ... He would look good in a maids outfit...

**Jiraiya:** Hey! I bought him that! Handsome feathers make a handsome bird!

**Tenten:** But those feathers... were not really handsome.

**Neji:** Naruto should cross-dress...

**/**

**Yeah so Jiraiya had actually said that Naruto looked like a girl with his clothes off. I thought it was really funny.**


	11. Iruka

**Got one for Iruka.**

**/**

**Me:** So Iruka-sensei, what have you heard about Naruto-chan's love life?

**Iruka:** Well from what I hear, he and Sasuke-kun are doing well.

**Me:** And how do you feel about that?

**Iruka:** I think it's great. As long as it has _nothing to do with Naruto's Chasity belt._

**Me:** *grins awkwardly* N-no don't worry about that...

**Iruka:** Good.

**Me:** So Iruka-sensei, is there a special someone in your life?

**Iruka:** Oh no! Of course not...

**Me:** Are you sure? There are plenty of bachelors or bachelorettes. Specifically one with white hair that defy's gravity, face covered by a mask, and yet he still radiates sexy...

**Iruka:** Y-You don't happen to be describing... Hatake Kakashi would you?

**Me:** And if I were...?

**Iruka:** *blushes* Nothing. Just wondering.

**Me:** Aha! So you two _do_ have something going on!

**Iruka:** Don't jump to conclusions!

**Me:** Kakashi-kun! He spilt the beans! After him!

**Kakashi:** Got it!

**Iruka:** Ah wait a second-

**Naruto:** Yeah! Get him Kakashi-sensei!

**Sasuke:** Shut up Naruto.

**Kakashi:** Naruto! I need help!

**Naruto:** Alright!

**Me:** Gomen Iruka-sensei!

**Iruka:** I've been betrayed!

**/**

**Aww poor Iruka-sensei.**


	12. Minato

**Been a little slow. I'll do Minato.**

**/**

**Me: **Minato-san, what do you think about Naruto-chan's love life?

**Minato:** Oh. Well, I think he likes Sakura-san. But I can't help but feel this strange... tension between he and Sasuke-kun.

**Me:** Minato-san, you've been made fun of for your horrible skill at naming jutsu's. I have even cracked a few jokes here and there. How do you feel about that?

**Minato:** H-Has Naruto made any?

**Me:** You are a very popular character in the Naruto fandom. Your thoughts?

**Minato:** Oh well... Thank you! It's very exciting.

**Me:** Minato-san, what do you think about Sasuke-kun?

**Minato:** Well, he's a little thick-headed. But not like Naruto. I just don't think he likes taking orders... But he has been developing.

**Me:** Can you teach me the Flying Thunder God Technique?

**Minato:** Only if you teach me how to name jutsu's properly...

**/**

**Any suggestions for the next person?**


	13. Kushina

**Got a request for Kushina. Love Kushina.**

**/**

**Me:** What do you think of Naruto-chan's speech impediment?

**Kushina:** It's not a speech impediment-ttebane!

**Me:** You guys are so cute...

**Kushina:** *blushes*

**Me:** You did a great job in the Road to Ninja movie.

**Kushina:** Excuse me?

**Me:** U-um... Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan...

**Kushina:** I heard them going at it the other day. Heh heh!

**Me:** Oh?

**Kushina:** Naruto is too loud for his own good. I could hear them upstairs. Luckily Minato was out.

**Me:** You mean Minato-kun doesn't know of Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun's relationship?

**Kushina:** Nope.

**Me:** What did you give Naruto for his birthday present?

**Kushina:** A stuffed fox plushy.

**Me:** Why that?

**Kushina:** I've just always wanted to give him something like that... I want to imagine what he would look like as a little boy. My little boy.

**Me:** *overcome by feels*

**/**

**Who else? It can be anyone.**


End file.
